


Magick, Destiny and Doom

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Cover




	2. Intoduction

**Magick, Destiny and Doom Intro**

Written for Camelot Drabble May 2016 to February 2017

_“But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love.” **Kilgharrah 3x03**_

_“He is your destiny, Morgana, and he is your doom.” **Alator 5x10**_

In Story Order:

  1. In The Shadows (Shadows)
  2. The Beginning (Elusive)
  3. Magick Stirs (Donate A Prompt)
  4. Calling Them Out (Eye Contact)
  5. Overjoyed (Dancing)
  6. Take Great Care (Handle with Care)
  7. Bothersome Things (Distractions)
  8. Emrys! (Classic Rock - "Magic Man" by Heart)
  9. Last Words (Forgiveness)
  10. Serendipity (Serendipity)
  11. Words Spoken in the Night (Insecurity)
  12. The Decisions Made (Decision)
  13. A Lie Becomes a Truth (The Unsent Letter)
  14. Dragon's Breath (Imperfection)
  15. The Gathering of Magick (Any thing you want)
  16. Brewing Trouble (Recipe)
  17. Meddlesome (Welcome Home)
  18. Doom's Call (Beautiful)
  19. Starting Back (Second Chances)
  20. Learning the Truth (Learning)
  21. It Just Happened (Heat of the Moment)
  22. Approaching Fate (Foreshadowing)
  23. The Brother (Calm before the storm)
  24. The Dovetown Patrol ("Why are you doing this to me?”)
  25. Before the King of Camelot (No! STOP!)
  26. Family Matters (Chaos)
  27. Far and Close (Separation)
  28. At Gwen's House (A Day in the Life)
  29. Unexpected Allies (Unexpected)
  30. Good Faith (Hunger)
  31. Rising Sun (-)
  32. Choosing Doom (What are you afraid of?)
  33. Choosing Destiny (Responsible)
  34. Intertwined (Part 1)(Looking back)
  35. Intertwined (Part 2)(Accidental)
  36. Intertwined (Part 3)(Enough)
  37. Intertwined (Part 4)(Bruises)
  38. Turnabout (Embarass)
  39. The Great Dragon's Last Words (We need to talk)




End file.
